


Crazy

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Angst and Feels, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, I Made Myself Cry, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, OTP Feels, Romantic Angst, Songfic, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Sin importar los prejuicios ni la diferencia de edad que existe entre ellos, Victor y Yuri están locamente enamorados el uno del otro y finalmente tendrían una noche para ellos.¿Qué podría salir mal en su velada romántica?





	Crazy

_"Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train_   
_And that you're headin' out to Hollywood_   
_Girl, you been givin' me that line so many times._   
_It kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good, yeah..._   
_That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave_   
_I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy_   
_You turn it on, then you're gone_   
_Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_   
_What can I do, honey?_   
_I feel like the color blue... "_

Lo observaba deslizándose en la pista de hielo al son de esa clásica canción de _Aerosmith_ y más me hacía caer rendido ante su gracia y sus encantos; era tan hermoso e increíble, todo él me fascinaba y cada vez más comenzaba a ansiar el momento de que me mostrara un mínimo indicio de sus posibles sentimientos hacia mí para dar un paso definitivo. 

Dijo que eligió aquella canción para su siguiente programa y lo ensayaba con toda la determinación por hacerlo perfecto, afirmó que el tema musical le gustaba mucho y a decir verdad, tenía yo el iluso y estúpido sentimiento que me lo estaba dedicando a mí aunque más bien era yo quien me estaba volviendo loco en silencio por tenerlo conmigo.

Llevaba años sospechando que Yuri sentía una gran atracción hacia mí y esa idea me ponía muy contento, nadie lo sabía pero él a mí me encantaba. Lo conocí cuando era apenas un niño y en pocos años fui testigo presencial y directo de como fue convirtiéndose en un precioso adolescente.

No me importaban los 12 años de diferencia de edad que existían entre nosotros, yo lo quería y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a todos y todo con tal de estar a su lado. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que me enamoré de mi bello y arisco gatito.

Yuri tenía 16 años y era bastante vanidoso además de poseer un carácter muy fuerte, uno que no todo el mundo era capaz de tolerar y comprender. No medía sus palabras al expresarse y tampoco temía decir directamente lo que pensaba; me recordaba a mí mismo cuando tenía su edad y era tan irreverente como él, quizás era por eso que lo entendía tan bien.

Nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos con los años que llevábamos compartiendo pista bajo las órdenes del mismo entrenador, nos conocíamos muy bien; solíamos ir a las prácticas y regresar de ellas siempre juntos, algunas veces Yuri se quedaba a dormir en mi apartamento. Ya a nadie le sorprendía vernos juntos, asumían que teníamos una fuerte amistad más no sospechaban que entre nosotros había una creciente tensión sexual.

No sé si fue coincidencia o no pero el último San Valentín, Yuri me invitó a salir, obviamente lo acepté de inmediato. Realmente me tomó por sorpresa aunque me pareció un gesto muy lindo y tierno de su parte.

—Victor, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde? -me preguntó antes de entrar a las prácticas-

—Mmm...no...no tengo planes -respondí-

—Ya veo. En ese caso me gustaría invitarte a salir, no sé...qué tal si vamos a merendar y también...tengo dos pases para una fiesta en la noche -dijo mientras sus mejillas cobraban un tono carmín-

—¿Fiesta? -lo observé sorprendido- 

—Sí, verás...Mila me regaló dos pases para una fiesta que se hará en una discoteca céntrica porque ella y su novio decidieron cambiar de planes y pensé que tal vez...a ti te gustaría ir conmigo

—Claro, me encantaría. Hace tiempo no voy a un lugar de esos pero no es mala idea -sonreí-

Fue así que concretamos la cita, me dieron ganas de gritar de la alegría y darle un gran abrazo. Era yo quien parecía un adolescente; no podía sentirme más emocionado pero me contuve para no quedar como un perfecto idiota ante sus ojos.

A las 18 hs. abordé mi auto y pasé por su casa a buscarlo como quedamos. Se veía tan bonito y adorable como siempre, lo recibí con un beso en la frente cuando subió al vehículo y noté su inmediato rubor ya que no se lo había esperado sin embargo, su sonrisa me indicó que le resultó agradable.

Fuimos a un café en pleno centro de San Petersburgo y como era de esperarse por la fecha abundaban las parejas de enamorados que compartían esa tarde juntos. Noté que Yuri se sentía un tanto incómodo en medio de gente que andaba en actitud romántica, no de manera escandalosa pero sí era notorio que había un ambiente sentimental.

—Si te parece bien podemos ordenar un par de cafés y vamos a pasear por ahí -propuse- Creo que hay mucho ruido en este sitio.

—¡Sí, por favor! Te agradeceré mucho nos vamos a otra parte -rodó los ojos-

Así lo hicimos, pedimos nuestros cafés y fuimos a caminar por la ciudad mientras manteníamos una amena charla. Llegamos hasta un muelle y permanecimos unos instantes en un sitio sin mucha concurrencia donde pudimos contemplar una preciosa puesta de sol uno al lado del otro.

Miré a Yuri y por fin lo noté más distendido y tranquilo que hace rato, se dio cuenta que tenía mis ojos puestos en él y me sonrió.

—Este lugar está mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees? -me preguntó-

—Sí, es verdad -suspiré- Pero era de esperarse toda esa cantidad de parejas, después de todo es día de San Valentín -le sonreí- Me da mucho gusto que me hayas invitado a salir este día.

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó y agachó la mirada- Gracias a ti por aceptar, en serio estoy muy contento por eso.

—También yo, Yuri.

—Dime algo. ¿No te has preguntado por qué te invité hoy?

—La verdad sí aunque no estoy del todo seguro -respondí-

—Pues...quizás esto aclare tus dudas.

Noté que sonrió con cierta timidez para luego volverse hacia mí con un notable sonrojo. Tomó mi bufanda con lo que logró atraerme hacia él y acercarse a darme un tierno y suave beso en los labios dejándome completamente desconcertado y provocando que mi corazón se acelere como pocas veces en mi vida.

—Me gustas mucho, Vitya -confesó-

—Gatito... -susurré sorprendido y sentía mis mejillas arder-

—Es verdad...y por eso tenía muchas ganas de compartir este día contigo, con la persona que me gusta y a quien le daría esto -metió las manos en sus bolsillos y buscó algo-

Me pasó un un sobre doblado, era una carta escrita por él mismo.

—¡Wow! Hace tanto no recibo una carta -sonreí-

—Por favor, léela cuando estés a solas -pidió con vergüenza- No quiero que la leas en este momento.

—Bien, será como quieras -contesté y acaricié su suave cabello- 

Me sentía tan contento y tan halagado al recibir su confesión. Había esperado con ansias que este día finalmente llegara, no pude contenerme y le dí un gran abrazo. Al sentir que sus brazos también me rodeaban, no podía seguir callándome más.

—Yuri, quiero sepas que me siento exactamente igual -dije- También me gustas y me has hecho muy feliz con esto.

—¿¡E-en serio? -preguntó levantando la mirada para verme con sorpresa-

—Totalmente en serio -le sonreí-

Y vaya que estaba hablando con toda certeza. No podía poner en palabras todo lo que me provocaba este hermoso chico...me perdía en sus preciosos ojos de esmeralda, me hacía sentir vivo, agradecido por poder contemplarlo de esa manera, por admirar de cerca su juvenil belleza que me colmaba el alma. 

Un bonito y fuerte sentimiento de esperanza, ternura y calidez brotaba en mí y se dirigía hacia él. Sentía ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo con mi vida, de brindarle todo el afecto y el amor que se merecía, él era tan digno de que lo ame y lo atesore como nada en este mundo.

—Entonces...quiero que seas mi novio -me dijo ocultando su rostro en mi pecho-

—Seré todo lo que tú quieras, gatito -contesté separándolo un poco de mí y me acerqué a besar sus labios de una manera casta-

Lo que quedó la tarde nos pasamos en ese lugar, lejos de la presencia y la mirada de otras personas, abrazándonos fuertemente y dándonos pequeños e inocentes besos. Confieso que tenía muchas ganas de aumentar el contacto pero me contuve, no quería espantarlo, después de todo esta era su primera experiencia amorosa. 

Mi día de San Valentín tuvo un inesperado giro con todo y no creía cuan dichoso podía llegar a ser gracias a otra persona. Estaba convencido de que sería el mejor novio del mundo para Yuri...y me ocuparía de hacerlo feliz y verlo sonreír todos los días por el resto de su vida. 

Sin embargo, ahora en mi cabeza solo ronda aquella frase que recita _"El camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones..."_

Mi intención era hacer a Yuri feliz pero lo terminé arruinando todo con mis estúpidas acciones. La noche nos sorprendió profesándonos afecto toda aquella hermosa y romántica tarde en el muelle. Las luces de los alumbrados público nos indicaron que estuvimos allí por horas en un mundo que creamos e hicimos tan nuestro y tan íntimo. Era momento de retirarnos de allí.

Volvimos al lugar donde dejé el auto aparcado y de ahí nos dirigimos al establecimiento donde Yuri me invitó a la fiesta que se había organizado especialmente para las parejas que iban a festejar su día. Era una discoteca de moda y pude notar que la mayoría de los clientes eran veinteañeros; me llamó la atención que hayan dejado ingresar a Yuri sin siquiera pedirle identificación pero supuse que era por tratarse una ocasión especial.

Cuando ingresamos el ambiente se mostraba muy festivo, sonreí y negué con la cabeza al ver tanta euforia ante mis ojos. Definitivamente mi tiempo frecuentando esos lugares quedaron atrás pero era lo que Yuri quería esa noche y yo estaba dispuesto a complacer ese deseo. Dejé de lado mis complejos y me dediqué a disfrutar de su compañía.

Él parecía muy contento, podía notarlo por su sonrisa. La música estaba bastante fuerte y teníamos que hablarnos muy cerca para no tener que gritar. Primaba la música electrónica junto con la alternativa y a la vez estas se intercalaban con alguna romántica balada rockera. Me dijo que tenía ganas de bailar pero me excusé con que primero traería bebidas. 

Yuri me pidió únicamente agua y yo opté por un refresco aunque al llegar a la barra me ofrecieron un martini como gentileza de la casa por la entrada a la fiesta. Encogí los hombros y lo acepté de buena gana, lo bebí ahí mismo y luego me acerqué a él para darle lo que me había encargado.

Cuando terminó de beber, las fuertes y psicodélicas luces del lugar se apagaron dando paso a unas más tenues que invitaban a las parejas que se hallaban bailando a desacelerarse y ponerse en un plan más romántico. Fue que empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de aquella canción y automáticamente volví la vista hacia Yuri quien sonrió de la manera más dulce.

_Come here, baby_  
You know you drive me up the wall  
The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me? 

—¡Es mi canción! -exclamó de lo más entusiasmado-

—Vamos... -le dije y tomé su mano para conducirlo con prisa a la pista de baile-

Lo rodeé por la cintura e hice que él me abrazara por el cuello, y así comenzamos a movernos lentamente al son de la música. Podía verlo y sentirlo tan cerca de mí, tener su cuerpo tan delicado y frágil pegado al mío era algo tan único y perfecto. Un momento sublime que me hubiera gustado eternizar.

Le sonreí mientras me dedicaba a observar su bonito rostro, grabando cada detalle del mismo en mi memoria, afortunadamente el juego de luces era bastante oportuno y me permitía apreciar sus facciones mientras seguíamos el baile. Mi corazón se hallaba conmovido e inquieto, Yuri no era consciente de todo lo que estaba causando en mí...estaba desequilibrando mi mundo completo, haciéndome zozobrar ante el inminente nacimiento de un amor tan puro y poderoso.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al notar su sincera y afectuosa mirada clavada en mí, me transmitía tanto...mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Sus sentimientos hacia mi persona eran reales y palpables, como jamás antes experimenté en mi vida con otras personas y hoy los venía a descubrir en Yuri.

Supuse todos estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo; así que no me importó estar en medio de la gente y que nos pudieran ver. Lo tomé de la barbilla y lo besé, no pude resistirlo más...necesitaba transmitirle de ese modo lo que me hacía sentir. Había empezado siendo algo suave inocente y de pronto se tornó más vivaz, más apasionado. Definitivamente me encontraba perdido, un adolescente que me provocaba todas estas sensaciones y ciertamente me desconcertaba un poco pero aún así, me agradaba.

A medida que el contacto entre nuestras bocas se acrecentaba, iba sintiendo mi cuerpo en llamas...empezaba a desear más. No hizo nada atrevido en realidad pero mi mente ya me jugaba sucio e imaginaba lo fantástico que sería probar más de él, mis ideas pecaminosas se comenzaban a disparar.

Llegado un momento, tuvimos que separarnos en lo que la canción llegaba a su final. Lo volví a mirar y pude percibir que se sentía un tanto avergonzado aunque su sonrisa me hacía saber que no le desagradó lo que hice. Se ciñó a mí, abrazándome y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Era absolutamente adorable.

En tanto yo, me sentía un completo pervertido por andar pensando cosas tan libidinosas. Tenía que poner algo de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos o se daría cuenta de que su cercanía tan intensa me producía una excitación sexual, no quería que eso arruinara la magia de todo nuestro idilio romántico, quería que tuviera una noche agradable y no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Al salir de la pista le dije que iría de nuevo por bebidas, aprovechó para pedirme un refresco en lo que él iba al baño. Cuando me atendieron, pedí un shot de vodka y me lo terminé ahí mismo...necesitaba algo fuerte para distraer mi mente y evitar pensar tanto en lo enloquecido que estaba y las ganas que le tenía a Yuri.

Era una noche de martes y al día siguiente teníamos prácticas, por eso no acostumbraba a beber entre semana ya que luego me costaba horrores levantarme en las mañanas pero ahora realmente era necesario para mí. Sentía como el alcohol quemaba agradablemente mi garganta y su fuerte sabor invadía mis sentidos...

—Uno más, por favor -pedí al barman y este me lo sirvió al instante-

Volví a beberlo y sacudí la cabeza debido a lo que me producía esa la graduación alcohólica ni bien ingresaba a mi cuerpo. Dí unos pasos y me sorprendió una ligera sensación de mareo...cosa que no me solía ocurrir sino hasta el quinto o sexto shot de seguido, usualmente solía tener una buena resistencia al alcohol.

Cuando Yuri regresó, me miró con extrañeza...

—Vitya, ¿te encuentras bien? -me preguntó-

—Sí -le sonreí- Yuri...creo que debemos irnos ya -miré la hora y pasó poco más de medianoche- Mañana tenemos práctica y si llegamos tarde Yakov hará un escándalo

—Es verdad, tienes razón -respondió-

Salimos y abordamos mi auto, lo puse en marcha pero antes de comenzar a circular, se ocurrió una idea...no pude evitarlo.

—Mmm... ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a mi casa? -le propuse mientras me acercaba a besarle el cuello-

Pude sentir como se estremeció y hundió en el asiento al sentir mis labios en su piel.

—¿Quieres que...pasemos la noche juntos? -preguntó sonriendo algo avergonzado-

—Sí...o es que acaso, ¿me tienes miedo? -le sonreí con visible descaro-

—¡¡¡Claro que no!!!

—No voy a hacerte malo...a menos que lo desees -seguí recorriéndole el cuello con pequeños y sugestivos besos-

—Aaaah... -lanzó un gemido entrecortado- De acuerdo, vamos

Antes que obedecerle, le tomé del mentón y lo besé con pasión, mordiendo sus labios con suavidad y arrancándole unos sensuales gemiditos. Aquellos shots de vodka me empezaron a acalorar y a desinhibir bastante, mi libido iba progresivamente en aumento y las ganas de poseerlo se adueñaban de mí.

Estaba consciente de que tal vez era demasiado pronto para ir tan lejos con Yuri sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a darle su primera vez tratándolo gentil y amorosamente como se merecía. Quería hacer que fuera su mejor noche, una experiencia que no olvidaría el resto de su vida y dejar una huella imborrable en su cuerpo y en su corazón, lo anhelaba fervientemente.

Pude notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis estímulos y probablemente también estaba deseándome del mismo modo que yo a él.

—Victor... -dijo apenas separándose de mis labios-

—¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿No te gusta esto? -pregunté con cinismo-

—No es eso -respondió- Dime, ¿has bebido?

Me alejé de él algo avergonzado ante su pregunta...recién allí me dí cuenta que tenía aliento a alcohol.

—Lo siento -dije- No quise incomodarte o parecerte desagradable.

—Nooo -se apresuró a aclarar- No se trata de eso. Al contrario, es que siento que tus besos me van a embriagar -sonrió-

—Bueno...me dieron un trago como gentileza -admití- Debí tener alguna pastilla de menta a mano.

—Ya te dije que no me desagrada. Sabe bien.

No me animé a decirle que había bebido más que eso y que probablemente por dicha razón es que me sentía tan animado y eufórico al punto de que todo lo que tenía en mente era llegar a casa, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor hasta que no diera más. Me importaba muy poco que tuviéramos prácticas al día siguiente o que Yakov pudiera quejarse, esas solo fueron excusas baratas que puse para irnos ya.

Pensé en algún camino más inmediato para llegar a mi casa, estábamos como a 30 minutos pero me sentía cada vez más excitado. Si era por mí, estacionaba en algún lugar oscuro y me lo follaba ahí mismo pero no podía ser tan desconsiderado con él. Se me ocurrió tomar un atajo hasta nuestro destino.

Aceleré y fui por el camino que había decidido para mi desgracia, ya en el primer semafórico me topé con la luz roja. Maldije por dentro, los segundos para que la luz cambie a verde se me hacían eternos, comenzaba a golpear el volante con mis dedos. No podía mirar a Yuri de reojo porque sentía que se me iba el aire.

Cuando al fin cambió, pisé el acelerador a fondo. Mi idea era agarrar una onda verde para avanzar con mayor rapidez sin embargo, en el siguiente cruce volvió a dar la luz roja y frené de golpe. Pude notar que Yuri se asustó un poco ya que la fricción entre las ruedas del auto y el asfalto produjo un fuerte chirrido, lo miré de forma tranquilizadora.

—No tengas miedo -le dije-

—Creo que estás yendo muy rápido. Vi que alcanzaste los 100 km/h -respondió con tono de reproche-

—Este vehículo está diseñado para correr a velocidades altas -sonreí- Pero no tienes que preocuparte, estás conmigo, soy un muy buen conductor.

No me contuve y lo volví a besar, solo que esta vez llevé casi instintivamente mi mano sobre su bragueta, produciéndole un pequeño sobresalto al sentir que lo acariciaba por encima del pantalón de un modo ciertamente sugestivo...se movió en su asiento y pude percibir que se comenzaba a excitar.

Estaba tan encantado con lo que hacía que no me dí cuenta que el semáforo cambió hasta que el conductor de atrás tocó el claxon para que me moviera, suspiré con fastidio y volví a acelerar. Tuve una idea y sonreí con perversión, me pareció algo que jugaría a mi favor en ese momento.

Me puse a conducir sosteniendo el volante con solo una mano y con la otra seguí tocando a Yuri del mismo modo que hace rato, sobre la ropa y con todo el descaro del mundo. Él no opuso resistencia alguna, podía escucharlo gimotear por lo bajo mientras sentía como se ponía duro a medida que lo tocaba y ejercía presión sobre sus partes.

—¡¡¡Mmm...Victor!!! -exclamó-

Su voz de esa manera se escuchaba condenadamente erótica, me estaba retorciendo de éxtasis y sentía que mi erección explotaba en cualquier momento, comencé a sentirme mareado...no sé si a causa de eso o quizás era el alcohol que me hacía efecto. Aceleré más pero me fijé que tenía el camino despejado así que de nuevo me acerqué a besarlo con total desenfreno por cuestión de unos segundos.

Fue la peor tontería que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

Todo lo que escuchamos fue un fuerte bocinazo y posteriormente un fuerte impacto hacia el lado donde iba Yuri. Un camión de gran porte embistió mi auto con todo, haciendo que el mismo salga disparado y tras dar un par de vueltas, terminó volcando quedando las ruedas para arriba con todos los cristales rotos y la chapería completamente abollada. Creo que ninguno de nosotros se percató muy bien de lo que había sucedido.

\---

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo lo veía borroso y no entendía muy bien en dónde me encontraba.

—¿Acaso estoy muerto? -dije y vi un par de sombras acercarse a mí-

—¡¡¡Vitya!!! -exclamó la voz de un hombre visiblemente sorprendido-

—¿Yakov? -pregunté-

—Sí, aquí estoy. ¡Por fin despiertas! -respondió- Mila, avisa al médico al guardia.

—Sí -afirmó ella y escuché que abría una puerta-

Poco a poco fui recuperando la visibilidad normal y la lucidez. Me vi en una cama y pude deducir que estaba en un hospital, traté de moverme pero sentía unos dolores horribles en casi todo el cuerpo. Observé a Yakov y noté que traía una bata hospitalaria, además de una gorra, guantes y cubrebocas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó-

—¿Qué pasó, Yakov? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Estás en una unidad de terapia intensiva, justo es el horario donde permiten visitas y hoy vine con Mila... -respondió- Estás aquí a consecuencia del accidente.

—¿Qué accidente? -lo miré extrañado-

—Olvídalo...ya vendrá el médico -contestó-

—¿Dónde está Yuri? -pregunté algo angustiado-

Noté que Yakov desvió la mirada para otro lado como no queriendo responder a mi pregunta. Cuando iba a insistirle con lo mismo, el médico y unos enfermeros se hicieron presente y pidió a mi entrenador que se retire para que pudieran proceder con las revisiones que me harían. 

\---

Me hallaba completamente desconcertado. Me trasladaron a una habitación normal. Había estado tres semanas en terapia intensiva, el mismo tiempo que demoré en despertar. Sufrí unos cortes, golpes, me había fracturado un brazo y fisurado unas costillas, me dijeron que para la magnitud del accidente tuve mucha suerte.

Yakov me contó los detalles de lo ocurrido y me mostró fotos de las condiciones en las quedó mi auto, al verlo sentí que me salvé de puro milagro. Aunque también me comentó que detectaron un cierto porcentaje de alcohol en mi sangre y que las autoridades que investigaban el accidente determinaron que fue mi culpa por haberme pasado una luz roja, momento en que el otro vehículo arrasó con el mío.

Sin embargo, seguía evadiendo el tema cuando le preguntaba sobre Yuri. Logré recordar que él iba conmigo aquella noche cuando ocurrió esa desgracia. En ese momento, en la habitación también se encontraba Lilia, quien me miró con cierto recelo cuando me escuchó preguntar por él.

—Yakov, es mejor decirle la verdad -dijo ella-

—Esperen... -quedé petrificado y una enorme sensación de pánico me invadió- No me digan que Yuri...murió... -los miré con desesperación-

—¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo!!! -refutó Lilia visiblemente enojada- Casi lo matas pero no...Yuri está con vida.

—¡¡¡Quiero verlo, por favor, déjenme verlo!!! -supliqué-

—Eso no es posible, Vitya -añadió Yakov- Yuri está en un estado de coma inducido, él se llevó la peor parte en todo esto... -suspiró- Llegó en un estado sumamente grave, perdió mucha sangre y los médicos pensaron que no iba a sobrevivir pero sigue luchando.

—Dios... -murmuré- ¿Su vida sigue en peligro?

—No sabría decirte...los médicos se muestran escépticos pero debemos esperar y confiar en Yuri, es joven y fuerte -contestó-

\---

Dos meses pasaron desde que me dieron de alta y empezaba a recuperarme de mis lesiones, por obvias razones estas me mantuvieron lejos de las pistas. Todo ese tiempo me la pasé yendo y viniendo al hospital donde Yuri se encontraba aún internado, interiorizándome sobre su situación aunque no me permitían entrar a verlo.

La única que tenía autorización para ver a mi gatito era Lilia aunque ella se mostraba reacia a informarme al respecto; me culpaba abiertamente de lo sucedido y no podía decir nada en mi defensa. Pde recordarlo todo con claridad, yo había desencadenado aquel accidente fatal y no pasaba día sin que me lamentara por haber sido tan estúpido.

Al tercer mes, supe que a Yuri lo sacaron del coma inducido aunque prefirieron dejarlo un poco más en cuidados intensivos por un par de semanas. A duras penas conseguí saber por medio de Mila que se encontraba bastante bien, que había hablado con Lilia y que aparentemente no tenía daños cerebrales considerables.

Una tarde donde no esperaba recibir visitar, tocaron el timbre. Cuando fui a abrir, me encontré allí a Mila y Georgi y por sus expresiones pude notarlos preocupados. Los invité a pasar y les ofrecí un café, sabía que esa era más que una visita de cortesía para saber cómo seguía yo.

—¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? -preguntó Georgi mirando a Mila-

—Tú... -respondió- Yo no tengo el valor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Le ocurrió algo a Yuri!? -me alarmé-

—Hoy en la mañana lo pasaron a una sala normal -dijo él- Por fin salió de los cuidados intensivos.

Escuchar me hizo sentir un gran alivio, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Tenía ganas de pedirles que se fueran y así poder ir cuanto antes a ver a mi querido gatito pero ellos no parecían tan contentos.

—Ni Yakov ni Lilia quería que se te informara al respecto pero es justo que lo sepas...le darán de alta el fin de semana y quedará bajo el cuidado de ellos dos -prosiguió Georgi-

—¿Pero por qué no querían que lo supiera? Ustedes saben lo preocupado que estoy por Yuri. -me quejé-

—Sí, lo sabemos -intervino Mila- Pero ellos te culpan por lo ocurrido, Yakov al menos disimula más pero Lilia se empeña en decir que eres el responsable por haber estado manejando ebrio aquella noche -suspiró- Nosotros creemos que actúan injustamente, no queremos que envenenen a Yuri en tu contra.

—¡¡¡No pueden ser tan ruines!!! -me exalté-

—Mañana probablemente será tu última oportunidad para ver a Yuri -agregó ella- Lo estaré cuidando por la mañana, relevaré a Lilia...así que puedes ir al hospital como a las 10. Después de eso, será muy difícil que lo veas.

—De acuerdo, iré a esa hora -suspiré- Gracias por decírmelo, chicos.

—No le diré a Yuri que irás, será mejor que parezca casualidad. No quiero tener problemas con Lilia, disculpa -dijo ella-

—No te preocupes, será como creas conveniente -la tranquilicé-

—Victor...hay algo más que debes saber... -intervino Georgi-

\---

Quedé petrificado con lo que Georgi me contó, no pude dormir esa noche. Me la pasé llorando amargamente, más de lo que lloré cuando mi perro murió. Estaba totalmente desmoralizado y puedo decir que entendí la postura tan extremista de Lilia respecto a mi persona.

Conforme lo planeamos con Mila, fui a visitar a Yuri al hospital al otro día a la hora que me indicó. Ella se retiró un momento de la habitación diciéndole a Yuri que iría por un café, así que entré yo aprovechando la situación...cuando entré, sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Al principio no pude articular una sola frase coherente, solo me acerqué a Yuri y lo abracé. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, él se quedó callado por unos instantes hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

—Para qué viniste, ¿eh? ¡¡¡Lárgate!!! -demandó-

—Yuri...yo...--

—¡¡¡Qué te vayas!!! ¿Acaso no entiendes? Vete de aquí, Victor Nikiforov. Vete y no regreses nunca -insistió-

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡¡¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve por ti todo este tiempo!!! -dije mientras sentía como mis lágrimas caían de forma incontenible-

—¿Acaso crees que me sirve de algo? Tu preocupación no me devolverá esto.

Con un tanto de esfuerzo removió la manta que cubría sus piernas, dejándome ver las secuelas...le habían amputado una pierna y la otra la tenía con visibles secuelas de operaciones recientes.

—¡Dios! -lo miré con impotencia- Yuri, perdóname.

—Arruinaste mi vida, mi carrera, todo... -bufó- Ahora ten la decencia de largarte y dejarme en paz. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te detesto!

—Lo siento tanto -seguía sollozando cabizbajo-

No me dí cuenta cuando presionó el botón para llamar al personal médico y en cuestión de nada, llegaron dos enfermeras. Volteé para que no se dieran cuenta que me encontraba llorando.

—¿Necesitas algo, Yuri? -preguntó una de ellas-

—¡¡¡Quiero que se le prohíba la visita a este hombre!!! -gritó alterado- No quiero que se le permita el ingreso a mi habitación.

—Señor, por favor, ¿sería tan amable de retirarse? El paciente se encuentra muy nervioso -solicitó una de las enfermeras-

No tuve el valor de decir una sola palabra más. Salí de esa habitación completamente destrozado, a medida que secaba mis lágrimas, estas volvían a caer inconteniblemente.

—¡¡¡Victor...Victor...espera!!! -escuché la voz de Mila y me detuve sin voltear a verla- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

—Yuri me odia -respondí- Me corrió de la habitación y pidió que no se me permita la visita de nuevo.

—¿¡P-pero por qué!? -preguntó desconcertada-

—Soy una basura, Mila. Es verdad lo que dijo...le arruiné la vida... -suspiré- No tengo ya nada que hacer aquí. ¡Adiós!

—¡Victor! -me llamó pero la ignoré y aceleré mis pasos-

Mila regresó a la habitación y encontró a Yuri llorando con desconsuelo.

—Yuri, ¿qué pasó? -se acercó a verlo toda asustada- Me encontré con Victor recién y me dijo que le echaste de aquí. ¿Por qué? Si te la pasaste preguntándome por él.

—No lo entenderás pero quise decirle lo mucho que lo había extraño y cuanto lo amo...solo que cuando lo vi, cambié de parecer. Prefiero que piense que lo odio.

—¿¡Pero por qué!?

—Porque no quiero su lástima ni su compasión y tampoco que se sienta atado a mí. Así que...lo dejé ir... -secó sus lágrimas- Quiero que se olvide de mí y encuentre a una persona normal con quien pueda estar, yo solo sería una carga para él.

—No es justo lo que haces Yuri -respondió ella mientras lloraba- Si lo hubieras visto como se fue, estaba deshecho.

—¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo? -suspiró- No quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto jamás. Prométeme que nunca volverás a mencionar a Victor en mi presencia.

Mila se acercó a él y lo abrazó mientras se ponían a llorar juntos.

—Lo prometo, mi pequeño Yuri. Lo prometo -asintió ella-

**FIN (?)**


End file.
